Honest Trailer - Inside Out
Inside Out is the 124th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2015 computer-animated Pixar film Inside Out.'' It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on October 27, 2015, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 3 minutes 27 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 8.9 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Inside Out on YouTube' ''"A film that teaches kids they aren't responsible for their actions; it's just tiny people inside their heads pushing their brain buttons".'~ Honest Trailers - Inside Out Script From Pixar, get ready for the movie that made grown-ups say "Phew, Pixar is good again" and made kids everywhere say "Why are you crying, Daddy?". Emotions are complicated, okay? Inside Out Pixar built a reputation with stories that mess with your emotions. Now they've cut out the middleman and are messing directly with the emotions themselves, in a film that teaches kids they aren't responsible for their actions; it's just tiny people inside their heads pushing their brain buttons. You know, there's a word for that: schizophrenia. Journey to San Francisco, apparently the worst place in the world, and go inside the mind of eleven-year-old Riley for a fresh take on the early '90s Fox sitcom Herman's Head. She's controlled by a five-member Voltron force of emotions; but when Joy and Sadness fight over her memories, their struggle will make Riley turn on a dime between two emotional extremes. There's a word for that, too: bipolar. Meet Joy -- she's happy -- and Sadness -- she's...sad. After they're sucked away on a grand adventure, Riley's left with only her average YouTube comments section to guide her: Rage (Anger), Fear, and Disgust. Along the way back to Headquarters, Joy will learn to cry and Sadness will learn to smile, making you wonder how emotions can have emotions on top of the emotions that they literally are. But one thing's for sure: kids will have no idea what the heck is going on (Sadness: Oh, no, we're non-figurative!). Experience a wildly imaginative tour of a little girl's brain -- because if this were about a guy, it would be a porno -- as you tour unforgettable sights like the dream factory, the imaginary boyfriend generator, and Bing... (clears his throat) and Bing-Bong (starts tearing up) -- keep it together, Voice Guy -- and Bing-Bong, the imaginary friend we have to leave behind so we can grow up to be healthy, normal adults. (crying) I'm sorry, Mr. Squizzleworth! I'll never forget you as long as I live! Starring Short-Haired Marge Simpson (Amy Poehler as Joy), I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die) (Phyllis Smith as Sadness), Purple Urkel (Bill Hader as Fear), The Mindy Projectile Vomit (Mindy Kaling as Disgust), Super Meat Boy (Lewis Black as Anger), Foster's Head for Imaginary Friends (Richard Kind as Bing-Bong), and Balls (Riley's memories). Also Not Starring Empathy, Reason, Envy, Tranquility, Courage, Hope, Boredom, Lust, Love, or That Feeling You Get When You Peel Dried Glue Off Your Fingers. for Inside Out - The Feels. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] The Feels Sadness: I like Tragic Vampire Romance Island. Fear: Boy Band Island. Hope that's just a phase. Aw, great, Riley sucks now. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, The Incredibles 2, Cars & Cars 2, Despicable Me 1 & 2, Minions,'' ''The Emoji Movie,'' ''The Boss Baby', 'Shrek, Frozen, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph, ''Big Hero 6 ''and ''Zootopia. See 'list of Honest Trailers' for more. * An ''Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Inside Out ''has a 98.0 % approval rating from YouTube viewers. Reviews for this Honest Trailer were mixed, with some sites appreciating the humor and others criticizing Screen Junkies for trivializing mental illness. MovieFone said the Honest Trailer was "brilliant" and especially appreciated the list of emotions not included in the film. Nerdist wrote the Honest Trailer's best line "equates the trio of Disgust, Fear, and Anger to a YouTube comments section." Cosmopolitan found the Honest Trailer notable for pointing out how emotional the film is, and for suggesting that the inside of a guy's mind would just be porn. Not all reviews were so kind. The Daily Dot criticized the Honest Trailer for the way it "trivializes mental illness." The Daily Dot called out the two points in the Honest Trailer that referred to real mental illness schizophrenia and bipolar and provided lengthy medical definitions of the two conditions. The Daily Dot noted that the real conditions were "pretty far removed from a child thinking she’s not responsible for her actions due to the personification of her emotions." The Daily Dot went onto write: The problem with the Honest Trailer for '''Inside Out' is that it’s not honest: It grossly oversimplifies two very serious mental illnesses by writing them off as the perfectly normal mood swings of a child who just had to uproot her entire life and move to a new city. It may seem like making too big a deal over “just a joke.” And it would be, if this joke happened in a vacuum, but it doesn’t. Mental illness, particularly mood disorders like bipolar, are particularly misunderstood in American culture. (Cynthia McKelvey, October 20, 2015, The Daily Dot) Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, & Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * 'THE INSIDE OUT HONEST TRAILER SAYS DAMN YOU, PIXAR! '- Nerdist article * 'Honest Trailer: Inside Out '- Geeks of Doom article * 'The Inside Out Honest Trailer Will Make You Laugh and Cry '- Cosmopolitan article * 'The "Inside Out" Honest Trailer Will Make You Realize It Doesn't Actually Make Any Sense '- Seventeen article * 'Brilliant 'Inside Out' Honest Trailer Lists Emotions Missing From the Movie '- Movie Fone article * 'Pixar's Inside Out Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment and It'll Take You on a (Hilarious) Emotional Roller Coaste '- E! Online article * 'The problem with the Honest Trailer for ‘Inside Out’ no one’s talking about '- The Daily Dot article * ''Inside Out' got the Honest Trailer treatment '''- Hello Giggles article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:2010s Category:Season 5 Category:Walt Disney Pictures